


Blue Diablo

by Dunloth



Category: Naruto
Genre: Discord: Umino Hours, Established Relationship, M/M, Umino Hours Discord Server 60 Minutes To Gift Exchange, casual alcohol drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23055982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunloth/pseuds/Dunloth
Summary: Kakashi and Iruka have a little row. Anko and Genma don't want to be involved.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 8
Kudos: 64
Collections: 60 Mins To Gift - Masks





	Blue Diablo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sugarless_GiRL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugarless_GiRL/gifts).



> This is a gift for Nova. I hope you like it!  
> Written for the Umino Hours discord server 60-minutes-to-gift March event.  
> Theme: Masks. Keywords: Magic, Blue.  
> CW: casual alcohol drinking.

Genma and Anko turned their heads when Kakashi approached them and sat to their right at the bar counter. They were shocked to see Kakashi there. 

“Isn’t it a little early to be drinking?” Kakashi drawled, and raised his finger to call the bartender and order his drink.

“Nope, we do what we want,” Anko replied, totally unapologetic. Shinobi don’t follow many civilian social conventions, and Anko and Genma were chaotic even for shinobi standards.

Kakashi’s ordered drink came. Anko and Genma stared at it apprehensively. 

“Something happened to you, didn’t it?” Genma asked, tentative.

“Ah, why do you say that?” 

They didn’t need to answer. Anko’s expression said it all when she looked at Kakashi’s very blue, very alcoholic drink. Genma said what they were both thinking. “Something must have happened for you to order this. Last time you drank Blue Diablos you ended up snoozing on Gai’s shoulder. And drooling on it too.”

Kakashi gave them his best ‘Please let’s not talk about that never ever again, okay?’ look.

Genma sighed. “Something happened with Iruka, didn’t it?” The ‘Again’ he didn’t add floated unsaid between them.

Kakashi raised his bright colored drink and drank a sip through his black mask.

“Ew! That’s a bit icky, Kakashi. Have you lost your manners?” Anko said, making a face.

Kakashi looked at her and hooked a finger on his mask, pulling it down. The mask didn’t move a millimeter. “This is what happened. Iruka got mad at something I did and now my mask is stuck.”

Genma managed not to laugh. “I hope he stops being mad before too long. We wouldn’t want you to starve.”

“Well, I’m pretty sure you earned it, Kakashi. Whatever you did, I’m on Iruka’s side.” Anko said, with a smirk.

“Ah, you’re so supportive and caring. What would I do without you,” Kakashi said dryly, and took another sip of his drink. A sugary circle started to form around his mouth. It really was a bit gross.

The bar door opened again. Genma and Anko’s backs got a bit more straight when they saw who was the shinobi that had entered the place.

Iruka approached them and greeted Genma and Anko with a nod. Kakashi focused on his drink.

“Of all the places, I have to find you here,” Iruka said, sitting down by Kakashi’s side.

“Er, we have to be somewhere else. Come, Anko,” Genma said, with an obviously fake smile, and grabbed Anko by the wrist.”

“No, but I want to stay and hear what they—”

“I’ll treat you to dango if we leave now, come on.” Genma kept trying to pull her away.

Anko hesitated for a second, but finally gave in. “Okay, but if I’missing the fun I’ll need at least two servings. And tea.”

Genma went along with Anko’s demand. They quickly paid their tab and left with a hasty “Don’t kill each other, please, guys” from Anko.

As the door closed after them, Kakashi drank the last of his Blue Diablo. He considered ordering another one.

“Are you going to stop ignoring me?” Iruka asked.

“It depends. Are you still mad at me?”

“Well, yes, a bit.”

“What do I have to do for you to stop being mad?”

“You know what you did, Kakashi. Captain Yamato told me you depleted your chakra again in you last mission. You recovered before coming back. Did you think I wouldn’t notice? You’re lucky Yamato cares for you as much as I do.”

Iruka took Kakashi’s hand between his hands. Kakashi swallowed, nervous. Iruka was going to get serious.

“You have to stop doing it, Kakashi. Stop being careless with yourself. If you wouldn’t come back from a mission, I…” Iruka couldn’t go on. He sighed.

“I know, Iruka. I can’t promise you it won’t happen again. But I promise you I’ll do my best to avoid it.”

Iruka looked up at him. His eyes were shiny. “Really, Kakashi? You promise?”

“Yes.”

Iruka smiled and let his hand go. “I believe you.”

“Does it mean you forgive me? Can I get my face back?” The tone of the conversation got light again.

“Yes. You’re lucky I got my good mood back. I’ll even drink a beer with you if you’re up to it. But no more blue monstrosities, please.”

They ordered two beers and drank them in a relaxed mood.

Kakashi had something nagging him and had to ask.

“How did you do the mask thing? I didn’t feel you making the jutsu. It was like there was no chakra involved at all.”

“That’s because it was magic.” Iruka smirked at him and his eyes sparkled.

“Come on, I’m curious. I’d like to copy that jutsu.”

“Uh-uh. A good magician has to keep some secrets to himself.”

Iruka made a gesture with his hand, and Kakashi felt like a rush of static electricity on his lower face. Iruka then grabbed the rim of the mask and lowered it. The spell was gone, the mask moved freely.

Kakashi sighed, relieved, and smiled a soft smile. “Thanks, love.”

Iruka kissed him but grimaced after a second, and stopped their kiss. "You taste like tequila. I don’t like tequila.”

“Sorry, I was trying to drown my sorrow and my heartache because you are a very mean boyfriend.”

“I knew so much Icha-Icha would dry your brain at some point. Don’t be dramatic and let’s go home to have some nice make-up sex.”

Kakashi couldn’t pull his mask up and pay fast enough.


End file.
